


Cold Coffee

by frostfall



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just like cold coffee ― blissfully bitter.</p><p>- Inspired by the song Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

 

 

 

Most of the time when Jenrya wakes up, he's alone.

Ruki would be in the shower (she's an early riser) and he'll sit on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore his pounding head while recollecting himself and his thoughts.

But those rare occasions when she's next to him in bed (awake of course), he'll take the time to inhale the smell of strawberries, sake and smoke (his favourite combination) before making a stupid comment on how amazing the night before was even though he could hardly remember (but he's positive it was amazing) and she'll kick him in the leg.

Hard.

He's used to it already ― her cold demeanour. Makino Ruki isn't flowers and rainbows and candy. She doesn't plant soft kisses on his temple or whisper sweet nothings in his ear or cuddle on rainy nights. She's all winter and alcohol and cigarettes.

To sum it all up, she's just like cold coffee ― blissfully bitter.

But he loves her, so much and it hurts when she's like Jack Frost. It hurts a lot.

But he likes it, the pain. He's stupid to stay and suffer in silence and puts on the goody patient friend facade he is when all he wants to do is sweep her up and call her his.

She's like a drug, a magnet. He can't stay away no matter how hard he tries.

That's the power of addiction.

"Your head in the clouds, Lee?"

His thoughts lock themselves at the back of his mind as he snaps his head towards a towel-clad Ruki. Her eyes bear no softness and her tone is cold as steel. But she's beautiful and he can't stop himself from staring.

"I'm gonna change," she continues. "Mind if you―"

He blinks in realisation. "Oh. Right. Sure." He rises to his feet and staggers towards her kitchen.

He may have seen her naked one too many times but they're not drunk on alcohol or each other right now. And Jenrya isn't that type of guy.

As he puts the kettle on, he can't help but think of Ruki, of their relationship.

He wants her, needs her, loves her. And maybe, just maybe, one day she'll come around and love him back.

But the problem is, he doesn't know how to love her right.

If only she would tell him.

But she won't and never will. Because she's Makino Ruki and she'll never love anyone other than herself.

But that doesn't mean he can't try to change her mind.

And when she appears at the doorway, he offers her coffee even though he's aware she hates it with every bone in her body. He just likes seeing her mad.

That might set him back by a hundred years but he doesn't mind staying like this forever ― him loving her while she gives him the cold shoulder. As long as she stays by him, he's content.

As he thinks of this, he watches her make herself tea and sips his own coffee. It's bittersweet.

 

 

 


End file.
